


Fertile Field

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2012, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection on the friendship between Neville and Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fertile Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



  
When Neville first laid eyes on Luna, he did not see fertile ground for friendship. He saw a scrappy specimen from an untended field.   
  
She saw a seedling that needed tender care. Luna showed him a tenderness he’d never experienced. Like a gentle spring rain, she nurtured him, allowing him to spread strong roots so he would be able to withstand the hurricane force as well as protect those under his branches.  
  
Although he thought he had chosen to favor her, he came to understand that she was the one who’d cultivated him. With careful stewardship, that friendship blossomed fiercely.


End file.
